Russian Roulette
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bonnie and Damon.. *One Shot* Bonnie and Damon fight a strong, evil vampire.. Who will win? Will it be a happy ending or not?


**A/N: I really hope you lot aren't bored of me now.. But my muse has been with me these few days. And I couldn't help but write this one-shot and post it.. I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

**PS: I don't own TVD or Rihanna and Russian Roulette song..**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Russian Roulette**_

This is it. This was it. This is how it all would end.

_**Take a breath, take it deep. Calm yourself, he says to me. If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun, and count to three. I'm sweating now, moving slow. No time to think, my turn to go…**_

Bonnie stood in front of the vampire ready for her fate. She tried to seem brave, she was anything but. She hated to admit it but she was scared. Who wouldn't be scared in the face of death?

He took a step toward Bonnie, smiling victoriously.

"Now its your turn. He's gone"

Tears spilled from Bonnie's eyes, as she turned and looked at the lifeless body of Damon. Damon, her love. Her soul. Her entire being. Now he was gone. Defeated by the vicious vampire.

Bonnie took a step closer to the vampire. She was shaking. She was sweating. But she was ready for this.

"Make it quick" Bonnie pleaded.

She didn't want to feel any pain. She didn't want to suffer and regret her choice. At this very moment, she didn't regret it. She welcomed it.

Her heart was bleeding. Her soul aching. Her limbs tearing apart. She was numb.

She couldn't stay here, in this world. Not without him. He was her life. The air she breathed, the water she drank, the food she ate.

Nobody had understood her love for Damon. They all had thought it was too obsessive, too possessive. Maybe it was. Maybe that was how their relationship could be defined. But they were Bonnie and Damon. The Witch and the Vampire. What else could be expected?

They had been through a lot together. Hate, love, friendship. Loving and losing, fighting and defending. They had gone through it all. They had bonded for life. He couldn't think of a world without her, she couldn't think of a world without him. And now that he wasn't in it anymore, she didn't want to be in it too.

_**And you can see my heart, beating. You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger…**_

The vampire took another step and waited. He was playing with her she knew. The way the cat played with a mouse, the way a predator taunted its prey. He was waiting for her to run, to escape. If she ran, he'd chase and make the end more painful, more memorable. But she wouldn't do that. Her mind screamed "RUN!", but her heart said "No". She was going to do this with dignity, with pride. Her head held high. Just the way Damon would have approved.

"Way to go Little Witch", she could almost hear him say in her mind.

A heart-breaking sob escaped her. Every second that passed was a proof that she couldn't live without him. Without feeling his touch. Without staring deep into his cool blue eyes. Without seeing his smirk. Without losing herself in his kiss. Without hearing his voice.

Bonnie took another step, resuming his game.

"Its not too late. You can go if you want. My only aim was him".

"No, I'm not leaving" she answered.

"Fine. Its your choice. I'm happy to oblige"

Only a few inches left between them now. Soon it was going to be over. The heartbreak, the ache, the anger. Everything. Soon, she'd be free of all the pain and be peaceful.

_**Say a prayer, to yourself. He says close your eyes. Sometimes it helps. And then I get, a scary thought. That he's here, means he's never lost…**_

This was her last moments, she thought of Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy and all the others. None of them knew what was happening, what had happened to Damon or what she was doing now. They hadn't known about the fight, so they didn't know. She wondered how they'd keep on going after tonight. How would Stefan survive?

She said a last prayer to the spirits. She wished for them all to be protected from the evil. For them to live a happy life.

She hadn't even said goodbye to them, but she couldn't go back now. Her love for them was her farewell.

_**As my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise? So many won't get the chance to say goodbye. But it's too late to pick up the value of my life…**_

He was as close as a breath now.

"Close your eyes if you want. But don't fight it. It'll be easier that way, less painful". she heard him say.

Bonnie closed her eyes. This was her very last moments. She remembered, replayed all the moments she had with Damon. He was her life, and she wanted him to be the very last thing she saw before she left.

**_And you can see my heart, beating. You can see it through my chest. _**

**_1_**

She didn't need any fancy memories. She just wanted the simple moments.

The way he had looked into her eyes.

The way his touch had felt.

His smile.

The way he had held her tightly against him.

His laugh.

_**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. **_

**_2_**

She felt him arch her neck. His fangs running along her neck, teasing her. Waiting for her reaction. She stood still, but she was sure he had heard the frantic beat of her heart.

_**I know that I must pass this test. **_

She took a deep breath. Tears were brimming behind her eyelids. Her heart racing. This was it.

_**So just pull the trigger…**_

**_3_**

She felt his fangs pierce her neck, and she squeezed her eyes tight.

She felt weaker as he drank deeply.

She felt light headed.

She felt heavy.

She felt cold.

Damon's lips on hers was the last thing she saw as she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it..**


End file.
